


FUCKIN POTATO

by gakei



Series: Gallaghercest 短篇 [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakei/pseuds/gakei
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Gallaghercest 短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598239
Kudos: 25





	FUCKIN POTATO

利亚姆不止一次向诺尔抱怨说过live forever最后一句调太高了他唱不上去。  
你他妈就是故意的吧把调子写那么高是想搞坏我的嗓子吗？  
唱不上去那就他妈的去练啊跟我说有屁用，诺尔骂骂咧咧地把琴谱一摔，翻个白眼往门口走去。  
事事都顺你意还了得？  
况且，想要搞坏你嗓子的办法多了去了，何必费这劲儿写谱子？诺尔坏笑着扔下这句话，赶紧窜到门外猛地把门拉上，听到里面杯子砸到门上的声音和利亚姆恼羞成怒地叫骂，土豆脸上皱成一团的是不怀好意的偷偷的笑。  
得了吧，他才舍不得呢。  
然后第二次排练的时候，就在利亚姆皱着脸琢磨怎么唱最后一句调的时候，诺尔抢先一步，掐着嗓子用假声把最后一句给唱，哦不，尖叫出来了，而且还是破音的那种。  
妈的，一世英名毁于一旦。  
排练棚里先是死一般寂静了两秒，然后就是震翻屋顶的一阵爆笑，Bonehead狂笑到吉他都弹不下去了，坐在地上笑得打嗝。一向有点儿怕诺尔的托尼都笑得浑身乱颤。  
诺尔黑着脸瞪着录音棚里笑成一团的众人，咬牙切齿又有点好笑地看向利亚姆，心想你要是也敢笑老子今晚操烂你的嘴。  
利亚姆没有笑，只是愣愣地看着诺尔，耳朵有点微微发红。他还维持着之前那个姿势，手背着站在话筒跟前，柔顺的头发乖乖得垂在肩上，宽宽大大的衬衫和松松垮垮的裤子，再加上装逼二到不行的列侬眼镜——  
Dickhead。  
然后利亚姆突然冲着他咧着嘴傻呵呵地笑了起来，好像突然才反应过来似的。眼睛眯成一条月牙，跟诺尔笑起来的时候简直一模一样，恍然间诺尔简直以为他在看他自己，只不过是更漂亮的、充了高级会员的版本而已。  
但是利亚姆简直像个天使一样，是有光笼罩在他身上的。这是诺尔晕乎乎的脑子里剩下的最后一个念头。  
就算是dickhead，那也是他的、漂亮的、独一无二的dickhead。  
后来诺尔那句“you and I are gonna live forever“唱得越来越顺畅，两个人配合地越来越好，这首歌成了乐队的大热金曲，几乎场场演唱会都要表演。  
但是利亚姆养成了一个习惯：每次唱完他的部分，都要歪着头看向诺尔，摇着铃鼓，笑眯眯地看着那张皱成一团的土豆脸拔尖了嗓子唱最后一句。  
你看什么看？诺尔在演出完后恼羞成怒地把他拎到一边。  
没什么。利亚姆好心情地笑着，趁周围没人，凑上去飞快地在嘴角亲一下。  
我男人。他在心里偷偷想，看着诺尔噌得一下红了的耳朵，高兴得像个磕嗨了的傻子。

后来利亚姆出了自己的solo专辑，在录音棚里合作伙伴说咱练一下live forever吧听众都喜欢这首歌。剃了平头的利亚姆说好吧，不过我现在年纪大了估计唱不动了。录音室里一阵稀稀拉拉的笑声，大家脸上笑着，手里可一下不停就开始演奏了。  
Maybe you're the same as me,  
We see things they'll never see ——  
伴奏还在继续，声音却已经停了。利亚姆不知所措地站在话筒前，脑子突然一片混沌，他突然发现，自己居然已经不会唱最后一句了。  
他太习惯有另外一个声音替他唱他唱不上去的调子了。  
怎么了？吉他手停了下来，奇怪地问。  
大家休息一下吧。他头都没抬地走出录音棚，没头没脑地扔下一句话。  
哦对了，以后你来唱那最后那句歌词。他指着那个同样长得有点像一个带墨镜的土豆的吉他手。

那天晚上利亚姆醉得一塌糊涂，缩在酒店床上呜咽地像只小猫。  
You and I are gonna live forever。  
可去你妈的吧。  
他坚信，只要他一直不唱那句歌词，就是有人一直宠着他惯着他爱着他的标志。  
然后他习惯性地点开推特，眯着眼睛打了一行字。  
FUCKIN POTATO。


End file.
